El hombre que no se podía mover
by SpockDarling26
Summary: SONGFIC;; Harry/Draco. Draco se marcha dejando a Harry hundido en una profunda tristeza, sin embargo Harry no pierde la esperanza de que algún día Draco regrese al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez...


Em, bueno esta es mi primera historia de Harry Potter :D

Una saga que eh adorado desde siempre, con una pareja que comencé a amar hace pocas semanas $: El Drarry 3

Espero que les guste (: Y si no es mucho pedir podrían dejarme un pequeño review con su opinión, se los agradecería muchísimo C:

La canción es de **The Script **y se llama **The man who can't be moved.**

Como sabran los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la** magnífica** J.K. Rowling.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"_Asdfghj" _Pensamientos

"Adfghj" Narración

"_**Adfghj" **_Letra de la canción

**El hombre que no se podía mover…**

_**Vuelvo a la esquina donde te vi primero**__**  
><strong>__**voy a acampar en mi saco de dormir, no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**tengo tu foto en mi mano con algunas palabras**__**  
><strong>__**diciendo si ves esta chica puedes decirle donde estoy**__**  
><strong>__**algunos intentan darme dinero en la mano, ellos no lo entienden**__**  
><strong>__**No estoy… roto, sólo el corazón está roto**__**  
><strong>__**Sé que no tiene ningún sentido, pero que puedo hacer**__**  
><strong>__**Como voy a moverme si he estado enamorado de ti.**__  
><em>

_En verdad para mí ese día era terrible, incluso podía catalogarlo como unos de los peores días de mi vida; primero fracase en la presentación de un proyecto en el que llevaba varios meses fabricando, había peleado con mi mejor amigo Ronald. Y si a eso le sumábamos que debía caminar 13 calles para llegar a mi edificio, ya que el auto me había fallado en la mañana y que al juzgar por el cielo negro y lleno de grandes y grises nubes parecía que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, Y así fue empezó a llover fuertemente, y comencé a sentir un frio que me calaba en los huesos y sin poder seguir más me detuve en una esquina a lado de un pequeño puesto de revistas, las cuales comenzaban a empaparse y una que otra era llevada por el viento._

_Me hundí en mis pensamientos llenos de amargura y odio hacia el medioambiente y sus prematuros cambios de temperatura y clima, por dios, si apenas esa mañana hacia un sol hermoso y… _

Su mente se quedo en blanco al ver al hermoso chico rubio que llegaba corriendo y se situaba a escasos metros de él, con el rubio cabello pegado a su cara a causa de la lluvia, Harry no recordaba haber visto a alguien más bello, se pregunto cómo se sentiría estar enamorado, sería algo parecido a lo que sentía en su estomago en ese momento o tal vez lo que sentía en sus piernas ahora hechas como de gelatina.

Armándose de valor, un valor que ni siquiera la sabia que poseía se le acerco y entablaron una pequeña conversación, esperaron juntos que la lluvia cesara, y antes de irse a casa Harry ya tenía un nuevo número de celular en su agenda y una cita al día siguiente y esta vez claramente no era nada relacionado con el trabajo.

Harry y su rubio _amigo _Draco Malfoy pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y resultaba obvio para Harry que Draco también gustaba de él, así que un día armándose nuevamente de ese valor oculto que solo el poseía le planto un beso a Draco mientras jugaban al _Jenga _en el departamento del moreno, al separarse Harry le confesó el amor que le profesaba y para su buena suerte Draco le correspondió y así comenzaron a salir seriamente.

Pero pasando algunos meses las cosas comenzaron a ir mal y el rubio ya no mostraba el mismo interés en Harry y discutían con frecuencia, cada vez más frecuencia, hasta el día en que Draco dio por terminada la relación, haciendo que el moreno cayera en una profunda tristeza.

_Y ahora después de algunos días regreso a la esquina donde nos conocimos, lleno de dolor y acompañado por mi saco para dormir, no pienso moverme hasta verte, hasta saber de ti, tengo tu foto en mi mano y a veces se la muestro a la gente para saber si te vieron, y hacer que vengas de nuevo a mí. _

_Algunas personas intentan darme dinero pero yo no necesito dinero, te necesito a ti Draco, pero ellos jamás lo comprenderán, jamás entenderán que no puedo moverme de aquí, porque te amo y aquí estaré esperando… _

_****__**Porque si un día te levantas y encuentras que te falto**__**  
><strong>__**y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en qué lugar de la tierra**__**  
><strong>__**puedo estar**_

_**piensa que quizás deberías volver aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos**__**  
><strong>__**y deberías verme esperándote en la esquina de la calle.**__****_

_**Asique no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**no me voy a mover.**__**  
><strong>_

_Esperare y esperare, porque tengo la esperanza de que llegue el día en que te despiertes extrañándome, extrañando mis besos y mis caricias por la mañana y entonces te preguntes, "¿en dónde puede estar?" y tengo la esperanza de que recordaras en lugar donde nos conocimos y correrás hacia allí, al lugar donde te espero y apuesto a que me veras desde calles atrás y vendrás hacia mí._

_Y es por eso que no puedo moverme de este lugar, no quiero moverme y te seguiré esperando. _

_**La policía me dice: hijo, no puedes estar aquí**__**  
><strong>__**y digo estoy esperando a alguien, puede ser un día, un mes, un año…**__**  
><strong>__**Voy a estar en el suelo aunque llueva o nieva**__**  
><strong>__**si su mente cambia este será el primer lugar donde irá.**__**  
><strong>_

_Hace un par de días un policía vino y me dijo que no podía quedarme aquí, en esta esquina, dijo que debería irme pero como puedo yo abandonar el lugar donde seguro tu vendrás a buscarme, así que le dije que no podía irme hasta ver a la persona que estaba esperando, porque yo se que tu vendrás aquí a buscarme. _

_**Porque si un día te levantas y encuentras que te falto**__**  
><strong>__**y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en qué lugar de la tierra**__**  
><strong>__**puedo estar**__**  
><strong>__**piensa quizás deberías volver aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos**__**  
><strong>__**y deberías verme esperándote en la esquina de la calle.**__****_

_**Asique no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**no me voy a mover.**__****_

_**Asique no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**no me voy a mover.**_

_Llegara el día en que comiences a echarme de menos y entonces recordaras la esquina donde nos vimos por primera vez y vendrás aquí corriendo, así que no puedo irme de este lugar, no puedo moverme. _

_No me moveré._

_**La gente habla sobre el chico**__**  
><strong>__**que está esperando a una chica**__**  
><strong>__**no hay agujeros en sus zapatos**__**  
><strong>__**sino un gran agujero en su mundo.**_

_La gente habla sobre mí, tal vez piensen que soy un estúpido pero eso no me importa, siguen intentando darme dinero pero yo jamás lo acepto no hay agujeros en mis zapatos, solo en mi mundo si tú no estás mi Dragón._

_****__**Quizás seré famoso como el hombre que no se podía mover**__**  
><strong>__**y quizás no signifique nada pero me verás en las noticias**__**  
><strong>__**y tú volverás corriendo a la esquina**__**  
><strong>__**porque sabrás que sólo es por ti.**__****_

_**Soy el hombre que no se puede mover**__**  
><strong>__**soy el hombre que no se puede mover.**__**  
><strong>_

_Eh visto los periódicos en el puesto de revistas de la vieja esquina donde te espero, y eh visto mi fotografía en la portada, de encabezado pone "EL HOMBRE QUE NO SE PODIA MOVER" y unas cuantas líneas por debajo del título cuentan algo parecido a mi situación, ahora resulta que soy famoso, pero no me importa mucho eso de la fama, solo me interesa que lo veas para que sepas que todo es por ti, todo lo que hago es por ti, así que no me moveré y esperare a que leas el articulo y lo sepas, sepas que te estoy esperando. _

_**Porque si un día te levantas y encuentras que te falto**__**  
><strong>__**y tu corazón comienza a preguntarse en qué lugar de la tierra puedo estar**__**  
><strong>__**piensa quizás deberías volver aquí al lugar donde nos conocimos**__**  
><strong>__**y deberías verme esperándote en la esquina de la calle.**__****_

_**Asique no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**no me voy a mover.**__****_

_**Asique no me voy a mover**__**  
><strong>__**no me voy a mover.**__****_

_**Vuelvo a la esquina donde te vi primero**__**  
><strong>__**voy a acampar en mi saco de dormir, no me voy a mover.**_

_**Fin. **_

.

.

.

.

¿ Reviews c: ?


End file.
